dreadnoughtfandomcom-20200215-history
Patch Notes: Update v1.1.0
This update will occur during our regular maintenance window on July 6th at 9am CDT. Patch 1.1.0 shakes up the TE formula and cleans house! Daily Contracts *Contracts have been revamped into Daily Contracts! *Daily Contract content has been massively expanded. *Captains now have 3 slots that can be filled with Daily Contracts. *New Daily Contracts are received once per day in empty Daily Contract slots. *Completing each Daily Contract frees up the slot for new ones. *Daily Contracts are unlocked at Rank 4. *Players are able to "reroll" their existing Contracts with new ones. This feature is available every three hours. Maps *Kappa Base and Dry Dock now have night time variations! General Improvements *Audio has been improved in the UI and HUD *Improvements have been made to the Hangar UI *The Killcam can now be skipped *The login screen can now remember your email address! Weapons *All weapons over 7km range have been reduced to 7km maximum range. Team Elimination *Winning team of a round cannot change loadouts for next round *Enemy ship classes are set to unknown until you see them or a teammate calls them out *Fighter Jets respawn closer to the action *Spawn locations are swapped between rounds *Players can ready-up between rounds to spawn faster *New spawn locations for Rings of Saturn Team Deathmatch *New spawning algorithm to help prevent players being spawned behind the enemy *More spawning locations *Initial spawn points were pulled further apart Bug Fixes Fixed an issue where players would get stuck in looped conversations with Bix and friends. Resolved an issue where players were not being awarded FP appropriately. You should now receive FP whether you win or lose. Fixed multiple issues where player chat was unavailable on certain screens. Added proper error messages when players are unable to log-in, beyond just "Server is down". Resolved Tutorial text to use 'E' key for the Energy Wheel instead of 'MMB'. Fixed crash issues relating to Dreadnought's launcher. Resolved an issue where the Market would appear empty unnecessarily. The Market will now only appear empty when a server issue occurs, and is resolvable by re-logging into the game. Fixed an issue where navigation buttons would mysteriously disappear if the user has failed log-in attempts. Fixed multiple issues relating to Contracts not tracking or completing properly. Resolved an infinite loading issue at the log-in screen. Fixed an issue where the HUD would sometimes disappear in-game. It required a lot of super glue. Fixed inconsistencies with the Stasis Beam and Purge Beam abilities not working properly when used on a Koschei Tactical Cruiser. Put the Score Widget back to work, resolving issues where it would be lazy and stay at 0 - 0. Fixed an issue where the players were unable to 3D Preview all Hero Ships. Resolved an issue where Zmey Dreadnoughts were able to rapid-fire infinite shots when certain abilities were on cooldown. Fixed an issue where the game would crash during the logo train if a player alt-tabbed. Fixed an issue where Hero Ships would accidentally disappear when selecting a Loadout. Category:Patch Notes